Duchess of Thieves
by Trust You Forever
Summary: A young aristocrats daughter is none other then the mysterious "Duchess" that roams and robs Port Royal. Will her secret be revealed when one nightly escapade turns to disaster by running into the notorious Captain Jack Saprrow? JOC
1. Elise Has a Secret

Summary: A young aristocrats daughter is none other then the mysterious "Duchess" that roams and robs Port Royal. Will her secret be revealed when one nightly escapade turns to disaster by running into the notorious Captain Jack Saprrow? J/OC  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own PotC.  
  
Authors Notice: I sure hope that this hasn't been done already and if so, I didn't mean for it to happen. ^^; Please enjoy!  
  
Duchess of Thieves  
  
Chapter One:  
  
"Father! I can make decisions on my own, do you not think I'm old enough?" Young Elise slammed her tea down, the liquid sloshed about in the cup spilling over the rim unto the plate beneath it. Elise couldn't take the news which was brought to her ears during these last few minutes. Quickly she brought herself up from the chair and turned around storming to her room. "Good night!"  
  
"You shouldn't complain about what's best for you concerning your life!" Her father yelled, watching his daughter retreat upstairs. While other girls were happy about marriage, his daughter had to be the rebellious one.  
  
Angrily Elise stormed down the hall, waiting until her feet carried her to the right room which belonged to her. These days it seemed as heaven just to be free of everything that took place in her world. She grasped the gold handle and forcefully launched it downward opening the door. Her room was rather large for one person but it suited her well, of course being her favorite room in the mansion.  
  
Elise walked over to the back of the bed chamber. Crouching down to a piece of furniture, she started tugging on the latches of her dresser, letting the drawers easily slide out. The girl rummaged about pulling out random clothing units that would be best for what she was about to do. "I will not let my life be controlled forever! I can't and won't get married until I think it's time." She huffed.  
  
When she was done dressing, she walked over to the full length mirror that was placed on the wall besides an open window. Elise started critiquing on what she accomplished. Her attire was very pirate looking, one that would be shocking to find in the room of a young aristocrat daughter. Hip low breeches were accompanied by a black belt which tilted a bit to one side and knee high boots that fit around her leg comfortably. Above her waist was a sleeveless white shirt, which was a tad short, only revealing a tad bit of skin.  
  
"And for the finishing touch!" Elise said merrily as she trotted over to the bedside table picking up a black bandana, which was located in between two books. The bandana was soon wrapped around her head snugly as her blonde bangs showed in the front, and the rest of her shoulder blond hair was draped down.  
  
Her dark hazel eyes traveled to the window as she found herself looking over the side taking deep breaths. She turned around and made her way down the ivy-covered trellis.  
  
*  
  
Elise yawned, slowly sliding to the edge of the bed. The slung her legs to the edge of the bed letting them dangle as she rubbed her eyes. If it were her way she'd still be in bed with the covers over her head with no interruptions, but that irritating knocking on the door was what always kept that dream from happening. Elise stood up stretching a bit before striding up towards the door. Mistakenly, she had forgotten to unlock the dreaded thing after her escapade that night. She knew what the maid would say once she was inside the room.  
  
Sure enough the maid waddled in telling Elise how dangerous these days it was to have the door locked, while beckoning for the girl to make her way towards the dressing screen.  
  
"Anne, I swear you and father were made for each other." Elise said rolling her eyes as she took her nightgown off and replaced it with a bodice. "You both seem to think I'm that same little girl who needed twenty-four hours of watching over. I'm 19 years old now! Why can't I be the one to make my own decisions?"  
  
"Miss, it's just that with that thief gallivanting about I feel the need to be extra alert and watchful-" Anne pulled the laces of the corset that was starting to hug Elise's slender figure. Lucky for Elise she wasn't facing the maid for she was trying hard not to smile but ended up unsuccessful.  
  
"Well then I would think the d-doors would NEED to be locked." She replied adding extra loudly for the corset was on it's final lace and being pulled extra hard. Now Anne was handed her dress that she gratefully put on. The mornings were always tedious and happened every day.  
  
"Your father is waiting for you downstairs." Anne said as she bowed her head a bit, also starting to work on the bed that had been created into a very messy sight throughout the night.  
  
*  
  
Elise walked out of her bedroom, picking her feet up slowly moving inch by inch. She wasn't looking forward to seeing her father again knowing that he would bring up the conversation last night where they both left off. He wanted her to be like all of the other prissy girls that she grew up with, but being like that would have been a facade. That's why she was going to avoid the morning.  
  
"Miss your breakfast is ready."  
  
"I'm sorry Francesca, but I don't think I'll be staying. I think a walk around Port Royal will do me good." Her stomach growled at the thought of the delicious meal she'd be missing out on, but talking about marriage would cease the moment. The maid nodded her head in understanding and briskly trotted to the kitchen. Elise smiled as she finally was free once again.  
  
She turned the knob and let the sun shine on her skin letting, everything seem more wonderful then it really was. Her father was not to far down the stoned path the lead her out to the streets, seeming to be talking to a man. A groan rattled in her throat, now she'd have to make another invisible escape from her prison. Slowly she crept out of sight of the two men and into the shadows of the trees located here and there through out the landscaping. Occasionally running before the eyes fell upon her, she did well enough to become excited about being so close to freedom.  
  
She could hear what they were talking about.  
  
"Did you hear about what happened last night?" The much younger man said. He was dressed properly and elegantly with a brown wig atop his head. He was swaying back and forth from his stance.  
  
"There was another robbery. But I never heard the full story from Anne." Elise's father replied with his hands placed behind his back.  
  
"That there was sir. About just before midnight they say, the Duchess of Thieves broke into some of the stores located in the center of Port Royal. The Royal navy was dispatched and couldn't find a trace of clues or anything for the capture of the thief. Sly one that Duchess is." The man shook his head solemnly.  
  
"Well I highly doubt that the thief will live to tell the story of another escapade. Surly we'll capture the silly thing and rid of it just like the pirates that haunt our fair port. Good day Mr. Squallier." The man named Mr. Squallier bowed and tipped his hat, strolling out of the boundaries of their home, while your father headed to the front of the house.  
  
During that whole conversation, Elise couldn't hide her amusement from behind the tree, she stood there up against the bark with a smile plastered on her face.  
  
So the entire Port knew of what happened. Nothing the Duchess couldn't handle.  
  
*  
  
Jack Sparrow makes his appearance next chapter folks! Give me some feed back people! If this story doesn't do well then I'm afraid I'll end it on the spot. ;.; I'm sorry but I have other stories and spending my time on a fic that people don't read isn't helping. So R&R!  
  
Push that Button! 


	2. It has a Soggy Ring to it

Disclaimer: *shifty eyes * What? It's not like I have Johnny Depp stashed in my closet! *you can hear banging noises coming from the closet * Anyways I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean, but I guess I do own Elise unless she's mysteriously already owned by another thing that I don't know about.  
  
Authors notice: Thank you all so much for the reviews! I'm so darn happy!  
  
Duchess of Thieves  
  
Chapter Two:  
  
The streets were entirely crammed with people and animals alike. Small little portable shops where located on the sides, while people and sometimes carriages would pass through the middle. Elise knew right away were to head to first, a close friend of hers happened to own a quaint little tea shop on the corner of the docks, lucky enough for Elise that she had some shillings to spend. She tapped the pouch that was swaying on her side. Her stomach was churning about and it was better in her mind if she arrived quickly before her insides were left available for everyone to see by lying out in the sun.  
  
People all around her were talking about the incident last night. The "Duchess" was known throughout the Port seeing as how the thief mainly struck at night and often left no whereabouts whatsoever.  
  
Elise grinned as her mission almost ended; the teashop was in her sights. Happily she almost skipped to the doorway, and opened the door quietly. Chairs were neatly placed in groups in the small little room, almost filling it. A wide window gave the view of the sea and docking ships and boats outside. Pictures also talked about the watery scene. Few people enveloped in the space, but Elise could clearly make out her friend who was chatting with some customers.  
  
Her stride was a casual one as she walked up to the counter, acting as if she didn't know what she was doing here. "This place could use some work couldn't it?" She said rather smartly, making circles on the countertop. After a few turns she lifted her finger and started to act as though dust was covering the tip.  
  
"Elise! Now that's not a way to treat my abide!" Her friend had noticed her right away, dismissing her conversation with the other customers. "I think it's very nice for a few years work."  
  
"I was kidding Violet!" Elise chuckled admiring the room once again. "I think it's better then those who've been in business longer than you have."  
  
"Why thank you." Violet smiled, sitting down on a stool that was on the other side of the counter. "So how have you been?"  
  
"Dreadful! Father wants me to marry and I'm not ready to tell you the truth. I should be happy but something doesn't feel right. That type of commitment to someone I hardly know, even that, care about? It's too much. That's why I'm partly out today so early, my father and I would have started yelling about like rabid dogs." She paused. "It's not freedom where I live."  
  
Violet nodded understanding where her friend was coming from. "You must be hungry." Violet shuffled off from her spot and grabbed a cup, to start filling it with a deep brown liquid. Elise recognized this as coffee and took it within her hands, sipping it gratefully, savoring every moment that the drink slid down her throat. Violet held up a finger signaling that she would be back with some food for her starving friend.  
  
Elise turned around in her chair, drumming her fingers on the back. Mostly her thoughts were based on the view outside. People sometimes passed by, while other boarded on coming ships with cargo. The bell of the door rang, and the girl didn't bother seeing who was coming in, the scene was captivating her mind.  
  
*  
  
After a few minutes, Violet appeared from the kitchen, holding a plate of warm toast in her small pale hands. Elise eagerly waited for the meals arrival. After what seemed like forever the plate was placed before her eyes as she grabbed the toasted bread and ripped through it, chewing immensely fast. Violet chuckled and warned her not to choke herself, but if she was in the need of help, that she would be cooking in the back. Elise watched her friends figure disappear into the back again.  
  
The toast that had covered the plate was now devoured and into her stomach. She wasn't hungry anymore, that by itself made her happy. She had visited with her friend, she ate, now she was ready to spend her day in the Port. Slowly she brought herself back to her feet and stretched herself for a bit. Her stride walked her right to the kitchen door as she peeked her head inside smiling like crazy.  
  
"That was delicious Violet! But I'm afraid I must be going, thank you so much for the wonderful meal. We'll see each other soon, then we can catch up much longer then our visit today." They exchanged their goodbyes and Elise walked back to the front and out the door.  
  
The streets were a little more crammed but Elise told herself she just wanted to relax and enjoy the view that she did not get to admire at all usually. The waves of the sea delicately crashed up on shore, sometimes washing against the streets leaving small puddles of water. The girl breathed in heavily, taking in the sweet scent of salt. Her eyes latched down and she leaned against the wood railing.  
  
Before she knew it she was pushed, and the water that she was admiring soon became something of distaste as it splashed into her mouth. Her eyes opened and the salt tinged them harshly, making her shut them again. Elise was waving her arms up and down, finally managing to break it to the surface. She gasped for air, rubbing her eyes before she could realize what happened.  
  
She kicked herself to the dock, pushed herself up, and glanced around to see who the culprit was who did this awful deed. Sure enough Elise saw a man swaying down the street.  
  
"That mans going to get it!"  
  
She frowned as she started to chase after the man in her damp and soggy clothes that clung to her wet body. He was getting closer by the second, and soon came in distance of her. She swung her arm around, grasping the coat of the man turning him around to face her.  
  
His face was that of a pirate. His hair calmly stopped moving wildly about and she could see chains of beads, one quite longer then the other, dangled beside his odd expression of a face. His eyebrows were raised in confusing as the outlines of his eyes were outlined in dark kohl. More beads were found hanging down from his braided beard of his chin, and a mustache covered underneath his nose. Quite as attractive as she found him, that didn't stop her from getting up into his pretty face, screaming.  
  
"What kind of man leaves a lady in the sea drowning, what kind of man pushes a lady into the sea for that matter?!" Elise was seething with anger as she pushed herself forward, soon to be chest to chest, face to face.  
  
People who wandered about doing daily things had stopped and turned heads to look at what the fuss was about. It wasn't hard to search for the noise, for all they had to do was shift their head to grab a better view. One dripping wet female, and a male pirate who was looking quite bewildered at what was happening in these seconds stood in the middle of the street.  
  
"Pirate!" Someone screamed loudly as she was quite close to the two, and her now trembling body started to make a mad dash for the closest navy officers.  
  
The man who Elise was savagely yelling at, frantically looked around him and in desperation her grabbed the mouth of the women in front of him and dragged her off to the nearest darkened alleyway. The women wouldn't go willingly as he found out rather hardly as she kicked wildly about knocking his shins trying to scramble free. His cupped hand drowned her words out; everything was done in vain to her dismay. Her stomach tried to relax but she found that hard to do as well, for it was filled with fright and other mixed emotions churning together.  
  
The man carried her to the back of the alley way and ducked down behind some barrels that were located in the shadows. His beads had hushed from jingling about, leaving nothing but complete and utter silence. The mouth of the man grazed her earlobe and sent shivers up her spine, he whispered.  
  
"Now luv, if you'd be so kind. Stay quiet so ol' Jack 'ere doesn't get caught, savvy?" His hot breath seemed to linger by Elise's frightened face forever.  
  
The loud voices of the soldiers boomed to their ears, more panicked people rushed to tell them the pirates whereabouts. Their marching figures left the view and their stomps could be heard retreating to another part of the port. The man known as "Jack" loosened his hand, making sure that indeed they had left the scene. After being completely sure, he pulled his hand away from Elise's quivering mouth, and the arm wrapped around her torso. Realizing that she was free of his grasp, she spun around wheeling her hand with her movement colliding with Jacks cheek. She soon thrust herself backwards running into the wall behind her.  
  
"You rotten scoundrel! I'll have you hanged for this!" She wailed in anger.  
  
"Then I'll see ye on the noose righ' next to me?" He smirked devilishly, raising his hand he began tossing something small up and down, that each time landed in his palm. It was her new ring. The one she rewarded herself with the night before. Elise clenched her hands into balled fists also looking down at her soggy appearance afraid to look in the mans eyes.  
  
"That does not belong to you." She snarled. "Hand it back or I shall remove your hand to get it back myself!"  
  
He ignored the question, only knowing how upset she was getting, continuing to press the matter onward. "Where would such a fine lady as yourself receive something this remarkably splendid ring?" This mans smirk made her body ache to run up there and wipe it off herself.  
  
"I said HAND IT BACK!" She was fed up with his messing around, her face was filled with vile angered that was about to unleash any second. She tried to grab for the mans hand, but found he was much quicker, for he saw this action and moved out of the way. Now his back was to hers, swaggering himself out of the ally way.  
  
"Don't do anything stupid, luv." He turned the corner with one last wink, disappearing into the port streets.  
  
There she was. A nineteen sopping wet year old girl with the most utterly scrambled look on her face.  
  
Did he know?  
  
That bastard.  
  
*  
  
Reviews make me day, so click that button and show your support! Make me happy! 


	3. Eating over Talk of Pirates

Disclaimer: Pirates of the Caribbean does not belong to me. But Pirates of my imagination does. :D *cackles * *sputters for she did overdid the cackling*  
  
Duchess of Thieves  
  
Chapter Three:  
  
Elise couldn't help but ponder the haunting encounter that happened earlier. Her time that she wanted to spend around Port Royal was ruined all because she had to walkout of Violets tea shop that moment. She cursed herself on her timing.  
  
The young women soon found herself in front of door of the large house. Her mood had drowned completely. A sour frown and hard concentrating eyes replaced the happy look that she had worn this morning. Rather forcefully, Elise shoved the handle downward, letting the door swing open. Two pairs of eyes looked at the form in the doorway. One pair belonged to her father, who was expressing a worried manner by her appearance, and the other set belonged to Harrison Billard. Who none other was the man she would be engaged to.  
  
"My dear girl! What happened?!" Her father said as he rushed to the young womens side gripping her arms with a worried vice like hold.  
  
"Father I'm fine." She replied coldly.  
  
"You don't look fine! Your all wet! Look at you!"  
  
Elise had completely forgotten about her mishap in the water, now that her father had reminded her she freed herself from her father and started walking up the stairs. Completely ignoring Harrison, who was also wondering what had happened to her poor self.  
  
"Do hurry up though, daughter. Harrison has been kind enough to join us for lunch, and the food is just about ready. So don't take to long." Her father stated as he watched her form turn the corner. He would soon find out what happened, or so he hoped.  
  
*  
  
The bathroom was quite large for one girl, yet Elise found this as another place of privacy. Lazily she started fumbling with getting the dress off. It was still damp, but at least the dripping drops seemed to hold. This wretched corset was something that she was happy to be rid of. It was also something very difficult to take off in a hurry as one person. Elise breathed in deep frustration, tugging hard at the laces, making it more difficult to grasp air. Fed up with this situation, Elise bent down and grabbed something that was bound to her leg by wraps and slashed open the corset which floated down to the floor instantly.  
  
"Bloody killing device!" She cursed under her breath as she started the hot water that poured into the tub beneath the spout. Steam started filling the room, and Elise found that the water level was to her pleasure, shutting it off, she placed her naked body into the water letting it touch every inch of space.  
  
The string of thoughts came filing into her head. She stumbled into the water, pursued her causer, was grabbed into the nearest ally by the pirate, had her ring stolen from her, and now she thought of the possibility that he knew. How could he? That was what was really bothering and racking her brain.  
  
Elise brought her hands to her temples, starting to massage them by gently moving her fingers in circles. Now there was the fact that downstairs this second was her "soon to be fiancé" who she would have to put up with sitting by while lunch was served. Elise grumbled and slid herself lower into the water, making it rise to her chin. Harrison was kind, outspoken, and was the cousin of Commodor Norrington. This last part made Elise smirk, now if she met that pirate again his hanging would be in something to look forward to, AND she would get her ring back.  
  
After noticing how badly her fingers were pruning, it was decided that she had better end her bath, and start getting ready all over again. Her body was dripping again when she retreated from the tub, only to move across the hall into her bedroom with towels wrapped around her body.  
  
Lazily, Elise flounced around her closet picking up the dress that was most comfortable, of course leaving the corset behind. The thought of trying to impress Harrison this evening hadn't crossed her mind one bit as she laced everything together. Her feet carried her back over to the mirror, as she mocked what had been done earlier. Elise's blonde hair was pulled down, and was loosely curled at the bottom.  
  
"Bother. Harrison and Father will have to make due with my hair. I see no importance of pulling it up for the fanciness of others." Her voice trailed back into the hall as she took loud, heavy steps down the stairway.  
  
*  
  
Sure enough, the maids were making sure that the lunch was being set properly in an orderly fashion, still setting plates of food down in front of the seats. Another voice reached her ears, that of her happy father.  
  
"Impeccable timing, my dear!" He smiled as he briskly walked to the side where he sat and began to seat himself. No doubt with the fact that Harrison was not far behind was made true when he appeared next to her holding his arm out for her to carry. With no reason to decline, Elise picked her non-willing arm and hooked it within the offered. Her eyes seemed to roll in the back of her head forever as he led her to the side of the seat, pulling it out for the lady, and letting her slide down the chair.  
  
"Thank you Harrison." Elise could have found herself choking, "You're such the gentlemen." Luckily, he didn't find the hint of sarcasm in her last part.  
  
"Just being the best I can for someone as precious as you." He smiled, gliding over to his own spot across from her.  
  
The food seemed to be at it's very best, delicately done savored chicken was the main course, while mashed potatoes (I actually distaste potatoes :P) a side salad, and other portion of all types graced the table. Elise gleefully filled her plate with everything in large scoops plopping them on her plate.  
  
Well here it was, the first conversation of the afternoon.  
  
"Elise, you look splendid as always. But before your bathe, you were sopping wet and before I could ask you dashed upstairs. Was there a particular reason for your appearance? I also wasn't expecting you so soon. Usually when you go into town you stay there all morning, sometimes lasting into the early afternoon. I would like an explanation." She could feel her fathers stern look upon her.  
  
"Father." She retracted her fork from approaching her mouth, placing it at the edge of her plate. "I was 'early' as you say it because I had an eventful encounter as you could say it. As you also well know, I skipped out on breakfast to head into the streets of Port Royal, finding myself visiting Violet. Her tea shop, being located on the outskirts and middle of the dock you can find many sailors and, well, pirates. I soon found this out when I was daydreaming into the sky, then daydreaming in the water. Being as curious as I was to who the person was who shoved me, I pursued him."  
  
She sipped her water and continued.  
  
"Now you know as to why I came home so early and why I was wet. I do hope my story entertained everyone." There was that sarcasm again. (I'm a VERY sarcastic person, another added trait to Elise.) Her mood really wasn't in for this, the only thing that kept her happy for the moment was the fact that the food was so delicious.  
  
"But a Pirate?" Her father spat the word out like a disease. Harrison and his eyes had met for what seemed like the longest time. They looked as if they were talking to each other through meanings and not words. Pirates around Port Royal was something to be taken seriously, as the incident of the Black Pearl was that of a year ago. The entire port had been sacked, and when they had excavated out of sight there was a mess to be seen. Elise's eyes moved around the room sometimes tracing an object for more then a few seconds.  
  
"Don't worry my dear," Harrison was obviously trying to reassure her that everything would be okay. She herself would make sure that it was. "We shall see to it that a warrant for t-t-this mans arrest will be done as soon as possible."  
  
The proper man reached for his napkin, dabbed the edges of his mouth, and began to pull back his chair.  
  
"I'm sorry Miss Elise," He bowed his head in acknowledgement, "And to you Mister LeMare for this wonderful evening. But right now I cannot sit here with calm thoughts knowing that a pirate is on the loose, also with that thief clambering about they shall be caught! I'm afraid that it can't wait."  
  
"We understand." Her father spoke for her and himself.  
  
"Good day." Harrison strolled over to the daughters side of the table and gently placed a light kiss on the back of the hand that he had grasped. He then grabbed his hanging coat, hurriedly slung it over himself and walked out of the door that could be heard shutting behind him.  
  
Elise glanced at her father and back to her plate. "Thank you father for this wonderful meal. But I, as well, am very tired over the happenings that occurred and am asking if I may reside in my chamber for the remainder of the day?"  
  
Her father nodded to himself and muttered. "Yes, Yes I think a good sleep will do good. I am very glad that you're safe Elise, and do try to be more careful?"  
  
"Yes Father."  
  
*  
  
Mostly my updating habits have been on the weekends, I don't have anytime in the morning or in the afternoon. Especially these next few months I don't know when I'll have time to write or update seeing as how I have Volleyball practice and homework invading my minutes. So I apologize for the long waits if it happens!  
  
Thank you so much to my reviewers! It makes me so happy every time I read a review I get in the mood to write/start the next chapter right away! Just to answer some questions:  
  
Elentari II: The nickname "Duchess of Thieves" was something Elise thought of when she decided to take the role as a thief. During her lootings she would leave some evidence that she was there by noting "Duchess" on a part of the store. As you'll see (hopefully) next chapter where she'll sneak out again and run into Jack Sparrow this trip. I'm glad you pointed out that cafes didn't exist. ^^ I just needed something where she would go and something on the lines of a café popped in my head. Now I hope I won't make that mistake again in the future. Elise is quite the rebel, and let's say she managed to leave the house at breakfast. I appreciate your reviews very much. :D Thank you!  
  
Mari: Jack wasn't watching where he was going, such a clumsy fellow. Being quite careless and knocked Elise into the water.  
  
Stay Tuned! 


	4. No Help Needed

Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean. Unless...maybe if I changed my last name to Disney... starts thinking of a plot

Duchess of Thieves

Chapter Four:

Her throat was clamped, her heart was racing, and she was nervous to boot. Elise swiped her sweaty hand against her black shirt as she slowly crept against the cool brick that stuck to her back. Even though she had done this many a time, it still had managed the effects of failure that endlessly haunted her. The voices she knew so well were talking off post as it seemed. Slowly she peered from around the corner and saw deep red jackets standing lazily against their rifles.

Elise breathed in and looked up at the half moon that was suddenly disappearing behind the gray clouds, making it but a shade darker. Luck was in her favor, and that only seemed to calm her a bit. The streets were empty besides the guards and their senseless noise, although sometimes a soul or two would strut down the cobble stone. The drunken pigs mostly took this offer often swaggering down with drool slopped on their faces.

Her eyes traced the militaries as they boomed with short laughter and turned opposite of the thief. Elise lapped her tongue quickly around her lips and stepped forward... now was the time...

"Mind if I join in?"

Elise jolted backwards with a hand pressed firmly against her mouth. Wide eyed she realized how close it was she didn't fall forwards and give away her position as well as yelping like a child being scared by a sibling who appeared from behind. Sweat that was forming atop her head was now shaped into beads ready to slide down her face at any given moment. Elise regained her frightened composure and stood like nothing had faltered her guard.

"Did I scare you luv?" Came a husky voice. His warm breath against her cold ear sent small shivers through her body.

Elise turned around and slammed her finger unto his chest. Her lips parted as a voice spoke in a deadly whisper.

"What in the HELL are you doing here!" The blonde demanded as soft as she could.

There, with his body staggered, was Jack Sparrow. Her enemy that became of her only many of hours before was looking at her with an innocent look on his handsome face. His eyebrows had merely disappeared from the faded red bandanna only leaving the edges noticeable. His mouth, she could tell, was trying not to grin just like he had intervened on the right time. Which he had done so. His head slowly cocked to the left as the tips of his lips formed into a smirk. The decorated pirate had begun to admire his hand flamboyantly, as well as jetting his pinky outward more then the others. Elise, curious to what the especial treatment to the pinky was targeted in with her eyes. There on his grubby little finger sat her precious ring. No doubt the one he stole from her.

"Mister Sparrow, may I as inquire to what you're presence is called for being here on this dark night?" She said more sweetly with a forced smile upon her face. In the inside she was fuming with madness but she knew if she led on it might not be a wise choice for her situation.

Jack only studied her.

"Well?"

"Am I not wanted here?"

Elise glided up to his body and batted her eyes. Her own hand made its way down his vest and off to the side of his weaponry. Jack only kept grinning, knowing full well what she was doing. Quickly Elise grabbed his pistol and jabbed it full onto his chest.

"Just know that I can blow you're fuckin' heart to bits right now." She growled. "When you take your leave you can give me my ring back. It's had enough time gracing such a drunk pirate!"

Sparrow sighed and raised his arms in mock defeat. "Yer absolutely right luv. Such a wonderful gift shouldn't be allowed on such a scoundrel. Indeed! I shall take my walk of shame and let ye stand there with no clue of what yer doin'" Elise glared. "But...before I do go."

Elise was alarmed when he cupped his hands around his mouth.

"I will shoot!"

A shrill shriek of woman's erupted through the dead air. "Tis the Duchess! Help!"

"Bastard!!!" Elise ferociously slammed her finger into the trigger but nothing came of it, only a click.

"She's got a gun!" Came another cry of the 'women'. Jack stared hard with a look of mere pleasure slapped on his expression. He walked back over to where the girl was standing in fear and grabbed the pistol from her loose grip. He then turned around and waved his little worth of a goodbye, next beginning his journey out of the ally.

Only unbeknownst to him the royal navy had come earlier than expected.

"There she is!" Was the yell of the first guard.

"She's not alone! Wait? That's not woman, that's a pirate!"

Elise banged her feet against the ground and started running out of the other entrance with the navy tagging behind her. Jack too had started to run.

"Bloody good that did Sparrow! You've got to be the worst pirate I've ever seen!"

"But ye have at least seen me, eh! Ye should be blessed!"

"I'll be blessed when I see your head hanging from a noose!"

"Once again luv, I won't be alone!"

There they were, two thieves bickering and panting all while they try to out do the royal navy following behind.

What have Elise and Jack gotten themselves into?

Read and Review ye scurvy dogs!

Arrr!


End file.
